Uva
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Y en ese instante en que los ojos de la pequeña Himawari, la observaron con esa inocencia desbordante, fue cuando Sumire se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo horrible... Ya ni siquiera creía seguir mereciendo el ser la delegada de su clase... [Sumire Kakei/One-Shot]


**_Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

 _ **Uva**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Solo era una muestra, se dijo Sumire.

No tenía porque sentirse afectada por esa pequeña e inocente tarta adornada con uvas finamente cortadas y esparcidas en la superficie, esa tarta hecha con crema de queso y gelatina de zumo de uva.

¡No!

¡No tenía por qué recordar de lo que estaba hecha! ¡No!

Pero las uvas eran de sus frutas favoritas y también le gustaban los pasteles…

Agitó su cabeza despejando dichos pensamientos. Tenía que recobrar la compostura, se recordó, además, esa tarta no era suya. Se habían esforzado con su grupo para preparar esa tarta –junto con otras tres más–, sin contar que esto era para una actividad de su clase, como delegada de su salón tenía que ser responsable con su trabajo.

Aún así la torta se veía tan deliciosa.

¡No!

Shino- _sensei_ había organizado una actividad para recaudar fondos, se habían dividido en pequeños grupos cada uno era libre de vender lo que desease, el punto era recaudar algo de dinero para la pintura que se usaría en la redecoración de su salón una vez terminasen las obras de reparación, esto también era una forma que su maestro deseaba implementar para fomentar la convivencia entre sus compañeros.

Suspiró con aflicción. La torta tenía un olor tan dulce.

— ¡Delegada!

Saltó en su lugar ante el llamado de Izuno.

—Date prisa, ya solo nos hace falta colocar la tarta de uva

— _Uwawawa_ … ya voy

Se apresuró entre balbuceos.

* * *

No estaba muy segura de cómo se habían dado las cosas.

Hasta hacía poco, estaba en el pequeño puesto que amablemente la dueña de la florería _Yamanaka_ les había brindado. Al ser tres; Namida, Izuno y ella, se habían repartido la venta, dos saldrían de forma ambulante ofreciendo las porciones y una se quedaría en el puesto.

Pasado cerca de veinte minutos, Namida había llegado pidiendo un relevo. Se miraba cansada y un tanto decepcionada de no conseguir mayores ventas. No dudó en hacer el cambió para que ella descansará. La ventaja del puesto que tenían era que ocasionalmente se acercaba alguien a comprar o preguntar, eso haría sentir mejor a su compañera.

Ahora estaba ahí en las calles, con bandeja en mano, intentando ofrecer las porciones de pastel, sin embargo, estaba siendo tristemente ignorada. Ahora entendía porque Namida había pedido un descanso, se dijo.

Caminó un poco más hasta llegar al parque, aún negándose a rendirse con facilidad. Ahí tuvo mejor suerte pues las personas comenzaron a comprar.

—Muchas gracias por su compra.

La sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ya solo quedaba porción y eso la hacía feliz.

En parte.

La última porción era de tarta de Uva.

Sumire solo pudo ver con añoranza aquel pedazo. Ella quería una parte de esa torta.

Pero no podía, tenía que venderlo… O quizá no.

Su mirada brilló.

Solo era un pedazo, nadie notaría su ausencia, ¿cierto?

¿Y si Namida e Izumo preguntaban por él?

Podría disculparse y decir que había contado mal…

¡No! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

¡Ella no podía hacer algo así!

¡Su grupo se había esforzado en preparar esos pasteles! ¡El dinero era para su salón! ¡Ella era la delegada!

Agitó con fuerza su cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Debía vender ese pastel rápido, ¡rápido!

La suerte no estaba de su lado.

Ya solo quedaba una porción de tarta de Uva, la que ella quería, pero la cual tenía que vender para deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa por sus pasados pensamientos.

Camino un par de minutos más, pero al no tener suerte, decidió regresar al puesto. Tal vez ahí si se vendería.

Al llegar, Izuno y Namida la recibieron con una sonrisa, al parecer no era la única a la que le había sobrado un pedazo.

— ¿Qué tal si nos los quedamos?

La propuesta de Izuno la tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo quiero la tarta de fresa —habló Namida con emoción.

—P-Pero, el dinero…

— ¡Vamos, delegada! No tienes que poner esa cara —le sonrió Izuno al posar una mano en su hombro—. Ya recaudamos nuestra parte, Shino- _sensei_ dijo que si recaudábamos un poco más éramos libres de quedárnoslo y dudo que podamos hacer gran cosa con estos últimos tres pedazos. Ya nadie está llegando, lo mejor será comerlo o se desperdiciara.

Sumire observó a su compañera sin estar del todo segura. Quedaban otras dos porciones extras, de las que habían sobrado, pero esas estaban destinadas a la dueña de la florería. Por tanto, tenía que admitir que la castaña tenía un punto. Aunque se vendieran esos tres pedazos, el dinero que les quedaría no sería mucho.

Además, así podría quedarse con la torta de uva que tanto quería…

—Está bien

— ¡Bien! ¡Yo pido la torta de chocolate!

* * *

— ¡Muchas gracias por permitirnos ocupar un espacio frente a su florería!

Sumire hizo una profunda reverencia ante la mujer de largo cabello rubio de ojos celestes frente a ella.

—Descuida, fue un placer ayudar a las compañeras de mi hijo —sonrió Ino—. Vuelvan a visitarnos otro día

Sumire solo asintió.

El apellido se le había hecho familiar, pero fue gracias a Izuno que terminó por darse cuenta de que aquella hermosa mujer era la madre de su compañero Inojin.

—Será un placer, de nuevo, gracias por su apoyo

La rubia solo sonrió y se despidió de la menor, no sin antes agradecer las dos porciones de pastel que les habían dejado.

Sumire se encamino con una pequeña entre sus manos. Namida e Izuno se habían marchado antes a sus hogares. Una punzada atravesó su pecho al recordar la felicidad con que hablaban de llegar rápido para la cena. Suspiró, no tenía porque pensar en eso.

Observó la caja entre sus manos con una sonrisa, por el ajetreo de recoger las cosas que habían llevado para la venta y el puesto, no había podido comer su pastel, así que decidió llevarlo para comerlo en su apartamento con algo de té.

Su pastel… Las mejillas se le colorearon con emoción, por fin podría comer esa torta de Uva.

Apenas y estaba cruzando la cuadra cuando sintió algo golpear contra ella, no llevaba mucha fuerza, pero estuvo cerca de dejar caer la caja entre sus manos. No obstante, tan pronto se recupero, el nerviosismo afloro en su cuerpo al ver que la persona con quien había chocado ahora se hallaba en el suelo.

—U _wawawa_ , lo lamento, lo siento tanto

Se apresuró hacia el pequeño cuerpo sentado. Solo era una niña de poco más de cinco años, quizá seis.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento

Sin más, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La pequeña aceptó, dando un pequeño salto al final que la ayudo a estar de pie más rápidamente, con un grácil movimiento sacudió su ropa como si nada.

—Lamento haberla golpeado, _neesan_

Sumire sonrió enternecida por la expresión de culpa en aquel rostro infantil.

—Descuida, no fue tu culpa yo también estaba distraída

La pequeña sonrió más tranquila y alegre.

A Sumire le llamó la atención aquel gesto, solo entonces se dio cuenta de las pequeñas marcas en las mejillas que se acentuaban con aquella sonrisa. Los ojos de la pequeña eran de un azul limpio. Esos rasgos los conocía.

¿Sería pariente de su compañero Boruto?

— ¡Ah! Los pasteles —exclamó la pequeña con inocente desilusión.

— ¿Pasteles?

—Sí, el señor de la tienda dijo que estaban vendiendo unos pasteles realmente deliciosos frente a la florería —explicó la mayor haciendo varios movimientos con sus brazos como si aquellos pasteles fuesen la cosa más grande del mundo—, Himawari quería probarlos —supuso que se refería a si misma—. _Okachan_ dijo que podía venir a comprar uno mientras ella terminaba de comprar unas cosas en la tienda —señaló el local junto a ellas.

Era una pequeña abarrotería, a través del cristal se podía vislumbrar a una mujer de cabello corto, casi rozando sus hombros, de color azulino quien estaba esperando a que la encargada guardara sus compras dentro de una bolsa.

—Pero ya no hay pasteles, yo quería uno de fresa o chocolate…

La menor infló sus mejillas.

El gesto le pareció tierno. Inconscientemente su brazo se movió haciéndole sentir un peso extra colgando de su brazo derecho. La caja de su pastel.

—Yo… lo lamento…

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—También me hubiese gustado uno de uva.

Eso tenía que ser una broma, se dijo. Tal vez era su castigo por haber añorado de mala forma el pastel que había dentro de la caja que llevaba.

Quiso decirle algo más a la pequeña, ese rostro redondo con las mejillas infladas, el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior temblando con una mezcla de disgusto y tristeza le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia.

Sin embargo…

Ella también quería el pastel de uva.

—Q-Quizá puedas conseguirlo otro día

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Pero dijeron que solo hoy los venderían…

Su consciencia se remordió horriblemente ante esos ojos ligeramente acuosos. Nunca fue buena con los niños y muy susceptible al verlos llorar.

—Tal vez vengan mañana también…

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Pues…

No sabía que decir.

Y en ese instante en que los ojos de la pequeña Himawari la observaron con esa inocencia desbordante, fue cuando Sumire se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo horrible…

Se iría al infierno, se iría al infierno por mentirle a una pequeña tan tierna y dulce.

Era una horrible persona.

Ya ni siquiera creía seguir mereciendo el ser la delegada de su clase…

— _Oneechan_ , ¿realmente crees que vendrán mañana?

No, no podía más con esto…

—No lo creo —vio con dolor la tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña— Pero si lo deseas, puedes quedarte este trozo de pastel, es el último del puesto

Sumire extendió la caja hacia la pequeña. Los ojos de Himawari brillaron con emoción.

— ¿Enserio?

Aquella había sido una de las sonrisas más brillantes que la joven de trenzas había visto en su vida.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo

— ¡Gracias, _oneechan_!

* * *

Una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en los labios de Sumire al ver el pequeño dulce en sus manos. A su mente vino el recuerdo de la pequeña Himawari quien en su emoción por el pastel la había abrazado sorpresivamente, también podía recordar las palabras de agradecimiento y la sonrisa de su madre.

La princesa del Byakugan.

Antiguamente conocida como Hyuga Hinata, hoy en día, Uzumaki Hinata. La esposa del séptimo Hokage, Naruto-sama.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de quién era ella, ató cabos a gran velocidad. Ella era la madre de su compañero Boruto y la pequeña por consiguiente su hermana menor.

Había balbuceado sin saber que decir, incluso había mordido su lengua de por medio, la mayor había reído dulcemente y después hizo algo que aún hacia latir su corazón con gran emoción, le había acariciado su cabeza.

La mayor le había ofrecido comprarle algo a cambio, pero ella se rehusó fervientemente, así que en compensación le había regalado aquel dulce.

Era de uva.

Tan inmersa se hallaba en sus recuerdos, que apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó un:

"¡Doton!"

Su rostro palideció de inmediato al ver una pared de tierra endurecida formarse de la nada frente a ella.

— _Uwawawa_

— ¡Espera, Iwabe, _'ttebasa_!

Apenas y logró reconocer la voz de Boruto.

— ¡Disculpa, delegada!

Shikadai había dicho.

Aún con el cuerpo temblándole, pudo vislumbrar las sombras de Shikadai y Boruto correr tras su compañero Iwabe. Ni siquiera entendía que había sido eso, pero podía jurar que su vida había pasado frente a sus ojos en una fracción de segundo.

Sus ojos aún asustados vagaron inconscientemente sobre lo que ahora eran los escombros de aquella pared que su compañero Iwabe había creado y se había desmoronado hacía unos segundos.

— ¡ _U-Uwawawa_!

Aquel balbuceo era más un lamento al ver que entre esas rocas estaba su dulce ahora quebrado.

—Dulce… uva…

Tenía que haberlo dejado guardado entre su bolsa, se lamentó.

Parecía que el destino había conspirado ese día para no dejarla comer aquello que tanto había querido…

—Mi _uva_ …

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _¿Alguien se esperaba este nuevo one-shot de Sumire?_

 _Yo no, pero lo cierto es que esta idea vino a mi gracias a XxZein (en wattpad), tras haber llamado a Sumire: "Uva-chan". No se como es que terminó saliendo esto, pero salió, un resultado raro si me lo preguntan XD_

 _Iba a publicarlo el lunes, pero por ciertos motivos (flojera XD), no lo hice_

 _Pero... ¡Aquí esta!_

 _Quise darle un poco más de humor a este, aunque creo que no salió tan bien como imagine..._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado!_

 _¡Cuídense!_

 _¡Sayo!_


End file.
